


Bad Habits

by konoyo



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Seven Miles (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other, eyyyyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoyo/pseuds/konoyo
Summary: If more plantlife was all that was needed, more plantlife it shall be.
Relationships: Valentine Ewing/Stefan Bennett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Bad Habits

"I'm not letting you pick up another bad habit," Stefan says, finally putting out the cigarette. It goes out with a small wisp of smoke as he grinds the lit tip against the concrete floor between them. There goes that idea. Not that Val expected tobacco to hit them the same way weed does, especially not in cigarette form, but it's not like it wasn't worth a try.

Val sighs, slumps in their chair and pouts. "And here I thought you missed me."

It's a relief that they aren't arguing anymore, though their anxiety still simmers as it always does at the edges of their mind. Val knows where Stefan is coming from, of course they do, but at the same time, it's always been clear that their chances are better together.

"I did miss you. That doesn't mean I'm going to cater to all of your vices. Plus, I have a better idea."

Stefan stands and Val follows him with their eyes, squinting a little against the sun as they admire his silhouette above them, taking in the view. The sunlight highlights the white of his collar, and the gold curls that fall almost into his face, ears translucent and pink where they stick out against the sky. They end up lost in thought about if Stefan would freckle in the sun were he alive so they're surprised when Stefan sits down in their lap.

Val's hands go around his waist out of instinct and they tilt their head up automatically for a kiss. It's granted to them and it's soft and warm and Val loops their arms around Stefan, squeezing him close. He tastes like cigarette smoke, a taste that Val has found themselves missing in the long hours of the night, when they can't sleep and there's nothing to do. Stefan's hands are running through their hair. It's so reassuring, Val could cry. Stefan likes them, he missed them, he wants them still. He hasn't changed his mind. Val leans back, coaxing Stefan further over them, their hands smoothing down over his waist, along his thighs, thumbs pressing into the creases where they meet back up with his hips. Mine.

They keep an ear out for anyone approaching, as much as they can, because caught making out on Avery's porch would be a bit embarrassing. Though... Stefan would probably turn a cute shade of pink and maybe Val does want to see that. But they don't want to be mean. Stefan is easily embarrassed. Or, that's what Val assumes, anyway, because they're shocked to feel Stefan's hands dip down to pop open the button of their pants.

Val makes an abortive little scramble to sit up, their hands tightening on Stefan's thighs. They can't go very far, with Stefan seated heavy on their lap. Their face is a bright red almost instantly. "W-What are you doing?"

"No one can see us and I want you to relax, at least for a little." Stefan's hands haven't exactly stopped, tugging a little at the band of Val's trunks now, almost teasing. "And I missed you. Please? Just my mouth."

That already sounds like a whole lot, honestly, and if Val thought that being caught making out was embarrassing... Someone walking in on Stefan with their cock in his mouth would be absolutely mortifying. For Val, this time. Especially any of their friends, holy shit. Val might just evaporate if Gin or Evalyn walked in on them. "A-Are you sure?"

Stefan picks up Val's phone, typing in the password without needing to ask, then turn the screen over to make Val look. "See, no one has even seen your message yet. They're all busy."

Val looks at the screen, then up at Stefan, teeth worrying their bottom lip. God, everyone has a weakness and theirs just happens to be offering them a blowjob in broad daylight. They literally don't have it in them to refuse and it's written all over their face. "There's no way I can say no to that, love," they breathe.

Stefan smiles and leans in to kiss them again, his hand sliding into their pants. Val groans softly into the kiss as his hand curls around them, gently tugging them out over the waistband. It's so frustrating, they want to stay vigilant, pay attention to the noises out on the street, but Stefan's mouth has moved to their neck as he squeezes again, slowly rubbing them and their body is all too eager to respond, mind narrowing to just a sliver of sensation.

"If anyone does come, you can tell them it was my idea," Stefan hums, free hand tugging Val's pants down a little lower. Val yelps a little. That is not a reassuring thought. "But you do have to be quiet."

"Sorry," Val says, bringing their voice down to a whisper. Stefan smiles against their skin and his free hand slides up their shirt so it can rest on their chest. Val's hands are... somewhere, they are definitely attached to their body. One is gripping Stefan's shoulder and their prosthetic, hardest to locate, is holding on to the chair arm for dear life.

It's been, god, it's been months hasn't it? Embarrassing or not, at this point they are rock hard and all they can think about is Stefan dipping his head down and taking them in his mouth, oh, _please_. Stefan gives them another kiss which Val turns open mouthed and filthy, leaning up, hand balled in the crisp white shirt, then Stefan scoots back, further onto the foot rest. Val sits up a little higher, letting their legs fall off of the sides of the chair so Stefan can get comfortable between their thighs.

Val can see over Stefan's shoulder now, flared palm fronds the only thing keeping them from being seen from the street. Thank god Avery really valued privacy. But it is mostly quiet besides someone mowing their lawn a couple of houses away and also Stefan is licking a wet stripe up the underside of their cock and Val stifles down a noise as best they can, their hand pushing into Stefan's curls. God, this is so much. They bought a private house on a private island for a reason. Maybe not this particular one, but right now it certainly feels that way.

They choke down a whimper and just manage not to groan as Stefan takes his sweet time, exploring, tasting, nuzzling them, all with a look in his eyes like he's thought about this every single day they've been apart and Val presses their hand over their mouth, biting down on the smooth jade of the prosthetic. It's hard, but they try to stay as quiet as possible, reduced to just labored breathing by the time Stefan takes them into his mouth. Now Val has to close their eyes, or else they're just going to break then and there. There's bird song coming from somewhere on the roof as Stefan's lips wrap around them and they can't help but tense up as someone walks past the gate with their dog. Stefan doesn't seem to be paying even the slightest bit of attention, instead dipping his head further down to take more of them in his mouth, tongue sliding along the underside, making Val shudder.

"F-Fuck, darling, Stefan," they breathe, which earns them a soft little hum that vibrates all the way up their spine. He moves, bobbing his head at a gentle pace, hollowing his cheeks around them. It's just as they like it, gentle, not in a rush but insistent nonetheless. The fingers of their hand have made it into their mouth now, stone heavy on their tongue as they groan. With the way their attention is zeroed in on what Stefan is doing to them, the hand almost feels foreign, someone else keeping them from making too loud a sound. It's dizzying, intoxicating, the feeling that it's just the two of them in this little fragile alcove of privacy, and Stefan's happy to do this anyway, even though the illusion could be shattered at any moment. God. Fuck.

Stefan looks up at them when they open their eyes again and there's a crinkle at the corner of his eyes. He's smiling and Val is trying not to lose it right then and there. When Stefan takes a breath and slides them deeper, into his throat, Val simply can't help the moan that escapes them, then another as Stefan gives their balls an encouraging little squeeze. Christ. Jesus fucking christ. "Baby, please-" They don't know what they're asking for at this point and Stefan swallows around them, making them moan again, just barely stifled into a whisper.

He doubles down on the intensity, fingers curling around the base as Stefan pays particular attention to the tip, laving Val's cock with his tongue as his other hand squeezes again. All of Val's attention if focused here and now, on this, on those green eyes, on how much they love this boy. They push the hair off of Stefan's forehead and get another smile for that, warm and affectionate. Christ.

When they do break, it's with a tug on Stefan's hair and a desperately muffled whimper, their knees jerking with the effort of staying as quiet as possible. Val watches as Stefan takes it all in stride, sits up then swallows, wiping his mouth on his sleeve after. Jesus, it's so hot that it should be illegal. The hand that has been in Stefan's hair drops to his cheek, gently stroking it and Stefan smiles at them again, breathless. "You can make noise now," he says, leaning in to pry Val's hand from their mouth and replace it with a salty, nicotine tinged kiss. It's only now it occurs to them that Stefan could have made them unnoticeble. Probably did actually, but Val had been so... preoccupied that they'd forgotten that was even a possibility. Still, they really can't even be mad about it.

"You're too fucking good for me," Val says once they part, once they regain enough brain function to speak and to shove themselves back into their pants.

"You're acting like I've never given you a blowjob before," Stefan says with a laugh but it's clear that he's pleased.

"If you don't think I'm going to get you back in spades once all this is over, you're very wrong," Val hums, then tugs Stefan closer, flat against their chest for more kisses.

Stefan lets them happily, hands running through their hair again. "I'll be happy if you can just get some sleep."

Val pulls away, then pouts. "Only if you sit here." Meaning in their lap.

"That's not going to be comfortable and you know it." The puppy eyes are not working. Goddammit. Stefan laughs and gives them another kiss, then stands. "Come on. Get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up, okay?"

"You're so mean," Val says, slouching in their chair then extending their hand towards Stefan as he sits back down in his own chair.

"I'm the opposite of mean," Stefan says with a smile and takes the hand scooting his chair closer so both their hands can sit on the arm rest. "Get some rest, then we'll figure all this out. Together."

Val nods, giving Stefan's hand a squeeze and not letting go. "Together."


End file.
